Heroes Today, Legends Tomorrow
by saraiza
Summary: Ten years seems like a lifetime. Yesterday seemed like an eternity. The Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four have been gone for years, their legacies remaining solely through their children. The children, they never expected to see their parents again. Their parents, well they never expected to have children.


Heroes Today, Legends Tomorrow

So, I don't own anything recognizable.

Summary: Ten years seems like a lifetime. Yesterday seemed like an eternity. The Avengers, X-Men, and Fantastic Four have been gone for years, their legacies remaining solely through their children. The children, they never expected to see their parents again. Their parents, well they never expected to have children.

* * *

Characters:

Nathaniel "Nate" Barton-Son of Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Laura Barton-Aged 20-Brown Hair-Brown Eyes

Azari-Son of T'Challa/Black Panther and Ororo Munroe/Storm-Aged 18-Black Hair-Brown Eyes

Morgan Stark-Son of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Pepper Potts-Aged 17-Dark Brown/Black Hair-Brown Eyes

Thomas "Tommy" Maximoff/Speed-Son of Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Vision-Aged 16-White Hair-Blueish-Green Eyes

William "Billy" Maximoff/Wiccan-Son of Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Vision-Aged 16-Black Hair-Hazel Eyes

James Rogers-Son of Steve Rogers/Captain America and Natasha Romanoff-Aged 16-Dark Blond Hair-Green Eyes

Torunn Thorsdóttir-Daughter of Thor and Sif-Aged 15-Blonde Hair-Blue Eyes

Lyra Storm-Daughter of Johnny Storm/Human Torch and Lyja-Aged 13-Brown Hair (Variable)-Blue Eyes

Benjamin "Benjy" Parker-Son of Peter Parker/Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman-Aged 12-Brown Hair-Brown Eyes

Laura Howlett/X-23-Daughter of James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine-Aged 11-Brown Hair-Brown Eyes

* * *

 _2035_

There were days where Nate Barton wanted to forget his past. Forget his brother's face, and forget his sister's smile. Forget his mother's hugs and forget his father's name. He couldn't, though. No matter how much he tried, he could never forget them. He clings on to his memories as though he was hanging on for dear life.

He looks over at his friends, the ones who replaced his family over the last ten years. Most of them are out cold, no doubt enjoying a dreamless sleep until they turned into nightmares.

Azari's awake, though he's got Laura sleeping up against him, as though he was her pillow or something. Nate can see the teenager's hands twitching as light sparks of lightning unconsciously wrap themselves around the Prince of Wakanda's fingers. Or was he the King of Wakanda now? Nate didn't know, and he never asked Azari. He probably would never ask anyways, Wakanda was gone, along with half of the world.

Morgan was also awake, tinkering away at the old radio he found the other day. His dark hair was unkempt and a mess, not that the teenager seemed to care. Nor did he seem too concerned with the dark bruises forming under his eyes due to a lack of sleep. Benjy was next to him, having watched his friend and fellow amateur engineer tinker away at the broken piece of technology until his eyes grew far too heavy for the boy to keep them open. Nate saw the web-shooters on the younger boy's wrists, briefly wondering how he hadn't run out of webbing yet.

He saw the twins knocked out cold. Tommy, with his white hair, and Billy, with his black hair, slept with their backs up against the other. Nate was relieved to see them out cold, they both were still learning how to control their powers, and it was never a good thing to anger or freak either twin out.

Nearby, Lyra sat as fire danced along her fingers, idly twirling around as her fingers gracefully moved. Her blue eyes were full of fire, but slowly dying down as she grew more tired. Nate wasn't worried about her setting anything on fire. Not this time anyway. He watched as the half-Skrull/half-human girl briefly stared at Benjy and Morgan before returning to her firey hands.

Torunn was also asleep, her head was resting on top of James' chest, who was also asleep. Her sword remained at her side, in case if anything were to happen, she would be ready to attack. The gauntlet that Morgan and Benjy created for James was seen strapped on the dark blond haired boy's wrist.

"One of these days," Nate heard Morgan mutter. "We're going to die and no one will bat an eye."

Nate frowned but didn't say anything. He knew better than to argue with the stubborn Morgan Stark. He hadn't ever since the 16-year-old lost his sister, Maria a few weeks ago. It was pointless. They mourned, sure, before moving on. They had to. They had to move on after the Avengers were slaughtered. After the Fantastic Four lost their last battle. After the X-Men fell and never got back up. All it took was one bastard to take down the heroes that everyone dreamt of becoming. All it took was one bastard, and all he needed was a damn match. He set everything up aflame and danced on the ashes. Ten years and everything still haunts Nate, his parents, his siblings, everything he had in life had abandoned him.

James' father went first when it came to the final battle. How ironic, the first Avenger was the first one to die. His mother stuck around, but eventually left as well. The Maximoff's parents died shortly after, along with Azari's parents. Morgan's parents made it as far as they could, before they died too, leaving two children in their wake.

Nate doubted that Lyra and Benjy remembered their parents. Johnny and Lyja died along with Lyra's aunt and uncles, and their two kids. Benjy's father died before he could ever even know about his son, and his mother left not long after his birth. Laura's father stuck around until the adamantium that coated his entire skeletal structure poisoned him. No one said anything when Laura came back alone, covered in her father's blood.

Everything seemed pointless to Nate. He thought of his dead family, before pushing them away completely. He wanted to block everything out until he saw an unfamiliar, but at the same time, familiar green light surrounds the entire room before everything turned black and time appeared to stand still.

* * *

So, what do you think? Should I continue?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


End file.
